The existing curved display panel like a curved surface TV has been applied widely. The curved display panel faces challenges, like complex fabricating process and dark-state light leakage (L0 light leakage). In IPS (In-Plane Switching) and ADS (Advanced Super Dimension Switching) technology, light leakage in the dark-state is relatively serious due to the effect of their own modes. Thus, OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) mode or VA (Vertical Alignment) mode are usually adopted in the curved display panel. However, OLED has the drawbacks of extremely high fabricating cost, immature technology, and low yield.
Currently, curved display panels with curved surface liquid crystal screens have been developed and produced to realize liquid crystal screens of a curved surface design. However, the curved display panel has a bending shape which differs substantively from the natural bending degree of the liquid crystal panel. As a result, the curved display panel is subject to relatively larger stress and the curvature radius of each point on the curved surface changes rapidly, so that serious light leakage appears at a peripheral region of the curved display panel. Additionally, due to the shape of the curved surface of the curved display panel, the fabricating process is complex.